1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination of an X-ray diffractometer and a solid state detector and to a method of use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray diffractometers are known and previous diffractometers have used scintillation or proportional gas X-ray detectors (see paper by Halliwell, et al. entitled "Assessment of Epitaxial Layers by Automated Scanning Double Axis Diffractometry", Journal of Crystal Growth 65, (1983), pages 672-678 and paper by Hart entitled "Characterization of Crystal Growth Defects by X-ray Methods", Plenum Press, (1980), pages 474-496). The detectors of previous diffractometers are employed in a single photon counting mode and use an indirect method of converting the X-ray energy into electrical pulses. One disadvantage of previous diffractometers is that it takes a relatively long period of time to take measurements, particularly at low intensities of an X-ray beam. Often, a large number of measurements must be taken. On pages 674 and 675 of the Halliwell reference, it is stated that area scans are usually performed on a 2 mm grid extending up to the maximum scannable area of 25.times.25 mm. The reference states that this can usually be completed in an overnight run. The reference further states that a counting time of about 5 seconds per point of the rocking curve is required and that data collection times of several minutes at each position on the sample are typical. Attempts have been made to improve the speed of scintillation detectors and counting circuits (see reference Bede Scientific Application Note #4 entitled "Design and Applications of the Enhanced Dynamic Range (EDR) Detector", January, 1992).
While solid state detectors are known, they have previously been used for ultraviolet measurements in astronomy and have not been combined with diffractometers.